


drift

by neroh



Category: RED (2010), Unstoppable (2010)
Genre: Angst, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neroh/pseuds/neroh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not how Will pictured his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drift

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snowfall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/254856) by [tresa_cho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho). 



> This is entirely Tresa's fault because we were talking about if she was ever going to write a sequel to her fic, _Snowfall_. She said no, but mentioned that I could write one. She's a menace to society!! And thank you to Dommi for betaing!

They are somewhere in Germany - Berlin if Will remembers correctly, though everything has become a blur since…  
  
…well since Russia. Manila, Thailand, Greece, Italy…the list of places they have bounced around to seems endless. Each exotic scene blends into the next like the watercolors his daughter used to paint him: all those vibrant shades turning into a murky puddle of brown.  
  
“It’s like the Arctic tundra out there,” Cooper complains as he shuts the door behind him. 

Will looks up from his place by the window to see the former CIA agent shrugging off his heavy coat. He’s wearing a flopping hat that would look ridiculous on anyone else, but him, and a thick scarf knotted around his throat. 

“You okay, kid?” Cooper asks as he takes off the scarf and tosses it on the queen sized bed.  
  
Will shrugs. “Just thinking,” he replies in a barely audible voice as he goes back to looking out the window.

The city is covered in heavy layers of ice and snow, turning the old buildings and streets into a winter wonderland. It would be charming except not much charms Will nowadays. It’s a slow moving storm, those black clouds threaten to swallow him whole.  
  
“You do that a lot,” Cooper observes.  
  
Will glances at him, his eyes narrowing in annoyance, and watches as Cooper takes the hat off, revealing his dark brown hair. “I do what a lot?”  
  
“Think a lot,” Cooper comments in that haphazard way that drives Will crazy. He wanders over to the bed and sits down to remove his boots.  
  
“Am I not allowed to do that, boss?” the younger man asks mockingly.  
  
Cooper grunts. “You’re allowed to do whatever you want so long as it doesn’t blow our cover,” he replies.  
  
“Good to know,” Will grumbles as he watches snowflakes fall.  
  
Cooper doesn’t take the bait and opts to remain quiet as he settles into the room. Will listens to the older man rummaging around, probably looking for one of his worn paperback books. It irritates Will that the former agent has the ability to settle into this life, this vagabond life, with such ease.

At first - once the shock of his situation wore off - it had been fun, another adventure. Just two dudes wandering the world and staying under the radar. For a while it seemed that he and Cooper were forming the beginnings of a friendship. And if the lingering touches and soft glances were any indication, perhaps something else… something _more_.  
  
Then the reality of his - _their_ \- situation hit him somewhere between Malta and Turkey…or maybe it was Croatia.  
  
It was like the monsters under his daughter’s bed whose claws threatened to grab hold while she slept. Except this monster is real and won’t let go. He lives and breathes it every day, letting it overwhelm him more and more.

 _I should have never taken that job_ , he thinks as the snow starts to come down more heavily. _I should have never done it._

Will closes his eyes and swallows down the bile that rises in his throat. Behind closed lids, all he can see is white, train tracks on icy paths, and fresh blood on snow. And the faces of his family; all of them smiling and happy and laughing.  
  
_Then you can't go back. They'll kill them, I swear._  
  
All those happy faces and familiar places melt away to dark hostel rooms, shared beds, quick meals, and isolation. Will wants to hate this life, but it’s the only life he has.  
  
“Do you want to go somewhere for dinner?” Cooper asks from the bed.  
  
“In this weather?”  
  
Cooper grunts in agreement. “I can make us some sandwiches in the kitchen,” he offers as he flips the pages of his book.  
  
“I’m not hungry,” Will tells him without opening his eyes. “But thanks.”  
  
The bed squeaks and suddenly his companion is standing next to him. Cooper is a stealthy bastard, so when his hand is on Will’s arm, it shouldn’t surprise him. 

“Okay,” Cooper growls as he yanks the younger man’s arm. “You and I need to have a little chat, kid.” He pulls Will out of the chair and pushes him towards the bed, where he lands flat on his ass.  
  
“Hey!” Will yelps, his cheeks burning. “Watch it, old man!”  
  
Cooper doesn’t seem to care. “Oh, there’s your fight. I was wondering where the hell it went,” he snaps, sarcasm oozing from every word. “What the hell is going on with you? Ever since Licata -”  
  
_Ah_ , Will muses to himself, _Licata_.  
  
“- you have been distant, more irritable than usual, and you go into these bouts of silence and I swear to god, Will, that a bomb could go off and you wouldn’t even notice,” Cooper continues, his voice rising with each word. “Now, _what_ the hell is going on!”  
  
Will swallows back a sharp retort and looks down at his jean cladded lap. “Nothing’s going on,” he says. “I’m just tired.”  
  
“Tired?” Cooper echoes, leaning in. “You’re tired of _what_?”  
  
“I’m just tired, Bones,” Will says invoking Cooper’s long forgotten nickname and watching the stunned expression crawl across the former agent’s face.  
  
Cooper shakes his head. “You’re losing it, kid.”

Will opens his mouth to deny it.

“Don’t lie to me!” he bellows, pointing an accusatory finger. His lips are pinched together into a thin line and tension tugs at the corners. “We’re in _this mess_ together, kid, and that means there are _no secrets_ between us.”  
  
Will gulps and shakes his head. “No secrets,” he whispers.  
  
“Kid,” Cooper sighs, his anger vanishing. He paces in front of Will before sitting down on the mattress. “I know that this is hard - believe me, I do.”  
  
“Do you?” Will croaks.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Will snorts, rolling his eyes. “You seem to be adjusting well,” he comments.  
  
“I miss them, too,” Cooper replies. He clasps Will’s shoulder, the warmth of his hand sinking through the material of his shirt. “I know you don’t believe me, but I do.”  
  
“You’re right,” Will grumbles, his body as still as a statue, “I don’t believe you.”  
  
He half expects Cooper to throw him on the floor, possibly break all the bones in his body. Instead, the former agent exhales heavily. “When’s the last time you slept?” asks Cooper.  
  
Will’s stomach sinks, knowing where this is going. “I slept last night,” he answers automatically.  
  
“Let me rephrase this…when is the last time you _actually_ slept?” Cooper moves off the bed, kneeling in front of Will.

He can probably see the dark circles from that angle, the dirty little secret that Will keeps behind sunglasses. Those calculating eyes are still on him, reading him like an open book.

“Will,” Cooper huffs gently, squeezing his shoulder. “Okay, kid. I can see that you’re exhausted and what you need is to rest.”  
  
“But we’re leaving tomorrow,” Will tells him, tiredly.  
  
“We can postpone it,” Cooper counters. “I can’t have you fall apart on me, not now.”  
  
Will swallows back the sob building in his throat, blinking back the tears that prick his eyes. “I’m so tired,” he states, his voice shaking.  
  
“I know you are,” Cooper agrees. “We’re going to fix it.” 

Cooper leads Will down the hall towards the communal showers, wrangling him like a child and helping him clean up. They’ve seen each other naked plenty of times, thanks to the circumstances of fate and small rooms. Will is a shade passed not caring as Cooper wraps the towel around his waist and takes him back to their room, his clothing tucked under his arm. He’s sitting on the bed, goose bumps appearing on his damp skin, when Cooper starts rummaging through his bag, pulling out a pill box.

“This will give you at least eight hours,” Cooper explains as he opens the box and taps out one red pill into the palm of his hand.  
  
Will shakes his head. “No,” he says sternly. “No pills.”  
  
“Will,” Cooper sighs.  
  
Will shakes his head again, tears welling up in his eyes. “Every time, I close my eyes, I see them and all the things I’m missing,” he whimpers. “I can’t keep doing this, Bones.”  
  
“You just need to sleep,” Cooper replies, pushing the pill into Will’s hand.  
  
He shudders as he stares at the pill through blurry vision. “I want to go home.”  
  
“We talked about this. If they know we’re alive, our families…they will hurt them,” Cooper tells him, tilting Will’s chin up so they are looking at each other. “I know you want to go home, Will. But we can’t.”  
  
“We can’t keep running each either,” Will counters, sniffling.  
  
Cooper nods. “You’re right.” He cards his fingers through Will’s hair and sighs. “Sometimes I forget that you didn’t plan for this, but we’ll figure something out, okay?”  
  
The soothing touches and gentle voice eases some of Will’s melancholy - at least for the moment. Cooper convinces him to take the pill, though it doesn’t take _that much_ convincing. He knows Cooper is right, just as he always is, and he needs a full night’s sleep to start thinking clearly.

Will swallows it down dry and goes about getting into a pair of sweats and long sleeved shirt. The pill hits his system quickly, especially on an empty stomach, and a wave of fatigue nearly sends him to the floor.  
  
“Okay,” Cooper says as he takes Will by the arm and guides him to the bed, making sure he doesn’t trip over his own feet. “There you go, kid.”  
  
Will falls onto the mattress in a heap of limbs, his head heavy on the pillow. He allows the older man to manipulate his body into a comfortable position before tucking him in. “My head is floating,” he slurs, closing his eyes.  
  
Cooper barks out a laugh and says something that comes out as static. His face, awashed in the light from the lamp, is the last thing Will sees before his world dissolves.

 

* * *

  
He dreams of snow storms and unstoppable trains, his mother’s apple pie and his wife’s garlic bread, his children’s laughter and the classic rock songs his father used to hum.  
  
Each memory fades into the darkness, echoing until they are gone and replaced with foreign cities, crowded streets, and Cooper.  
  
Who remains a constant in his life and keeps him afloat.  
  
The same Cooper who turns to him at the foot of Belém Tower and smiles at him in the afternoon sun before he whispers, “We have all the time in the world, Will. Go back to sleep.”  
  
It doesn’t make sense, but he listens because Cooper hasn’t been wrong.  
  
He falls deeper and knows no more.

 

* * *

  
He wakes up only because his stomach is growling. Will rolls onto his side, pressing his cheek into the pillow, blinking as the room appears to him. It’s afternoon, judging by the light, and he’s alone if the silence is any indication.

Cooper is probably out and about, giving Will free reign of their room. He swings his legs out from under the blankets and over the edge of the bed, sitting there for a moment as the last tendrils of sleep dissipate. 

As Will rubs his eyes, the lock is turned and the door opens. “You’re awake,” Cooper says, sounding surprised.  
  
Will turns his head and sees that he is carrying two cups of coffee, judging by the smell, and white paper bag. “Food?” he asks.  
  
“Yeah,” Cooper replies, walking over to the bed and passing Will one of the cups and the bag. “I figured you’d still be out when I got back.”  
  
“Why?” he asks as he focuses his attention on unwrapping a sandwich. “How long was I out?”  
  
Cooper sips his coffee before setting it down to remove his scarf and jacket. “Almost twenty hours,” he replies so casually that Will swears that he was being told that the sky is blue.  
  
Will is glad that he hasn’t bitten into the sandwich yet because he would have choked. “What?” he rasps, stunned as his eyes widen. “ _You_ said that the pill lasted for _eight hours_!”  
  
“Well,” Cooper huffs, clearly annoyed. “I didn’t realize how exhausted _you_ were.” He snatches the bag out of Will’s hand, shooting him a scowl before going to the chair by the window. “You can’t run yourself ragged like that, Will.”  
  
Will nods. “I know.”  
  
“I’ll be the first to admit that I haven’t helped, so I found us a place to stay for a while,” he says before taking a bite into his sandwich. “It’s a farm outside of Christchurch.”  
  
“New Zealand?” Will asks.  
  
Cooper shrugs as he chews. “The one and only,” he replies. “The owners need someone to watch the property during the off season. We should be there for about five or six months.”  
  
“Is it safe for us to do that? To stay in one place that long?”  
  
“Well it’s better than running ourselves into the ground,” Cooper comments before he notices that Will hasn’t touched his sandwich. “That’s a good sandwich you’re not eating. It would be a shame to let it go to waste.”  
  
Will may not be a former CIA agent, but he knows when to take an order (even if it’s indirect).

 

* * *

  
They arrive in Christchurch four days later and stay in a hostel that is run by an elderly couple who dote on the two men. The lush greenery and ocean air is a welcomed change from the chilly and stale European climate, greeting them upon walking out of the airport.

Cooper goes to get the keys from the owners while Will is napping in their room. He rouses when Cooper comes back and kicks off his sneakers.  
  
“Scoot over,” the former agent orders to Will, who is taking up most of the bed.  
  
Will sleepily moves over, mumbling an apology before he drops his head back onto the pillow. “Did you get the keys?” he asks as Cooper lies down next to him.  
  
Cooper hums in reply. “I scouted the perimeter with the owner,” he explains with a yawn. “The farm is pretty remote, so we won’t have to worry about trouble. I also got their truck, so we can pick up supplies before heading out.”  
  
Will rolls over, facing Cooper who is on his back with his eyes closed. “What do we do when we get there?”  
  
“Breathe,” Cooper replies before snoring softly a few minutes later.  
  
The following day, they check out of the hostel and drive the clunky truck around town to pick up groceries, toiletries, and other supplies that Cooper jotted down on a piece of scrap paper.

Even in their less than desirable circumstances, Cooper is methodical and Will surmises that one of them has to be since neither of them want to die.

He follows the former agent like a lost puppy and tries not to draw attention to them. As Cooper drives them to the farm, Will cannot wait to be able to actually unpack his things and take a leisurely hot shower.  
  
“I was thinking of cooking up some burgers,” Cooper says absently as he navigates the unpaved road leading to the farm.  
  
Will looks at him from across the cab, a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips. “I can make home fries,” he offers.  
  
“Sounds good, kid,” Cooper replies before they lapse into a comfortable silence.  
  
The house is a one story affair with screens on the patio to keep the bugs out. Some of the white paint is peeling for weather and age, but it’s otherwise well cared for.

As they unload the truck and carry their purchases into the kitchen, Will gets a better look at the place. It’s a two bedroom house with a bathroom between their rooms. The kitchen reminds him of his grandmother’s, right down to the fresh baked bread smell. The living room looks comfortable enough and has a television, so they won’t be bored out of their minds during this respite from traveling.  
  
Once their purchases are in their proper places they start unpacking their belongings, each man cautiously wandering to a bedroom. It’s strange for Will to be in room without Cooper in close proximity. He is so used to the close quarters that it’s almost become a lifeline.

He takes out little trinkets he’s picked up here and there; things that his daughter would love or that remind him of his son. A jade elephant, a hand painted monkey, a beaded box that fits into the palm of his hand are slowly placed on the dresser with care. Will gazes at them for a while, before he goes back to the pack on his bed.

“There’s a washer and dryer on the back porch,” Cooper tells him as he comes by Will’s room, carrying detergent. “If you want to wash your clothes.”

Will looks up from his unpacking. “You can go first,” he says, tossing some dirty clothes onto the floor. “I’m going to lay down for a while. Maybe take a shower.”  
  
“Leave your dirty things outside your door,” Cooper says. “I can wash them for you.”  
  
Will raises a brow. “You don’t have to, man.”  
  
“I know that,” he replies, his tone leaving no room for an argument. He taps the door with his fingertips. “Enjoy your shower.”  
  
Will does what he’s told and dumps his meager pile of clothing outside his bedroom door on his way to the bathroom. He strips out of his clothing and starts the shower, letting the water crawl its way to a comfortable temperature while he brushes his teeth.

As he spits out the foam, Will catches his reflection in the mirror that’s rapidly fogging up. It’s not surprising that he’s lost weight; ten or fifteen pounds if he’s estimate is correct. His five o’clock shadow hides some of the sharpness of his face, but there is a perpetually haunted look in his eyes that Will doesn’t recall seeing. 

Hell - they’ve been on the run for so long that getting a shave in is a luxury.  
  
Will shakes himself out of it and cleans up the sink before getting into the shower. The hot water beats down on sore muscles as he stands under the shower head, getting lost in his own thoughts once more. He gets as far as washing his hair and rinsing the shampoo out, when a suppressed wave of grief crashes upon him.

He chokes on the humid air of the bathroom, each breath burning in his chest as tears come unbidden. They roll down his cheeks, mixing in with the shower water and disappearing down the drain as Will sinks to the bottom of the stall, shaking and swallowing back a sob.  
  
He hasn’t cried - or allowed himself to cry - since this whole mess came to be. Even as he sat next to Cooper in Ivan Simanov’s hideout, Will kept his emotions in check, only letting them slip in increments.

Increments that are so bitter, brittle, and small that he only _just_ noticed.

Will bites his lip as he whimpers, hot tears coursing down his face and burning his skin. He buries his face in his hands, trying to stifle his sobs against the tile walls. Thoughts of his family, the people he left behind flood his mind with their faces, their voices, and memories; both good and bad.  
  
The water shuts off, leaving him cold and wet in the corner of the stall. Will looks up and sees Cooper grabbing a towel as he steps into the shower. Without a word, Cooper sits down next to him, wrapping the towel around Will’s shoulders. He doesn’t complain as the water soaks into the material of his jeans and t-shirt or how the younger man is stark naked.  
  
“This is _your_ fault,” Will hisses as Cooper sits back, giving him space.  
  
Cooper nods. “I know.”  
  
“I had a life,” he says, his voice carrying harshly through tears. “I had a family. I had a job. I had a life to go back to once your stupid assignment was over, so I could make things right. And I’ll never get to do that because of _you_.” 

Cooper doesn’t say anything, which only fuels Will’s temper. He looks at him and snarls, the embers of his rage burning fiery and red. 

“I’ll never get to see my kids grow up because of _you_ and whatever the hell you did!” he snaps, shoving Cooper away from him.  
  
Cooper shakes his head and tries to reach for Will. “Kid…” he starts to say, his voice cut off by Will’s fist to his jaw.  
  
“I may have not been a smart guy,” Will cries between awkward fist throws, “but I wanted to be a good person! I wanted to go home and show my wife that I could be and because of you, I will never have that chance!” 

Cooper grabs his wrist, holding it tightly as he tries to pull Will against him. Will kicks and squirms as he calls Cooper every name in the book, using his free hand to claw at the exposed skin of his arm. 

“Fuck you, man,” Will yells, digging his nails into Cooper’s skin. “Get off me! Get the fuck off me!”  
  
Cooper doesn’t loosen his hold on Will, nor does he break any bones like he threatened once upon a time on a train. He fights every one of the younger man’s moves and pulls Will to his chest, anchoring him down with both arms. Will shouts a litany of _I hate you_ , _I’m going to kick your ass_ , and curses Cooper until his voice breaks and he can barely catch his breath.

On his next exhale, a mournful scream erupts from Will’s lips before he collapses into a crying mess against Cooper. He continues to sob until his throat burns and aches and his body is too exhausted to go on. Will tucks his head under Cooper’s chin, sniffling, and listens to the older man’s voice - a low and soothing thing - as he hushes him.  
  
The sunlight drifts, changing fluidly as the hours pass until the bathroom darkens, leaving Will and Cooper in dim light. Will doesn’t move, allowing the warmth of Cooper’s body to sink into his skin. He shivers, pressing himself further into Cooper, and closes his eyes. More tears silently escape and fall down the front of the former agent’s shirt. 

“You think you can get up?” Cooper asks, breaking the loaded silence.  
  
Will nods, barely, and sniffles in reply.

He allows Cooper to ease him to his feet, making sure that the damp towel is secure around his waist, and guide him out of the bathroom. The hallway is dark, only illuminated by the lights coming from the living room. He catches a glimpse of a bruise forming on Cooper’s jaw, red and abraded, as he takes Will back to his bedroom.

A lamp is turned on, casting the unfamiliar room in a different light. Will feels lost and out of place, causing more tears to sting his eyes before they roll down his cheeks.  
  
Cooper doesn’t say a word. He hands Will a pair of boxers and a t-shirt from the dresser, exchanging the dry clothing for the towel that is only making the younger man shiver.

Will can feel Cooper’s eyes on him as he navigates the clothing over his body with sloppy, trembling fingers. He swallows as Cooper pulls back the bed linens so he can climb into bed.  As Cooper tucks the bed linens around him, Will feels his tears slide down his face and onto the pillow. He breathes in, the sound mucus-filled and shaky, and closes his eyes as Cooper pats his shoulder.  
  
“I’ll wake you for dinner,” he murmurs, flicking off the lamp.  
  
He doesn’t.  
  
Will sleeps until morning.

 

* * *

  
Will doesn’t leave his bed for an infinite stretch of time, choosing to alternate between crying with his face pressed against the pillow or sleep until he wakes up with tears in his eyes. At least the dreams have stopped, giving way to an endless sea of black.  
  
Cooper lingers in the background like a specter, his presence palpable within the walls of the farmhouse. If he goes into Will’s room while he’s sleeping, he keeps his movements quiet, skirting around the younger man like he’s a caged animal.

The fact that Cooper has the ability to become a caretaker and be so gentle astounds Will. He treats the him like he’s a cornered animal - despite the fact that he’s nursing a bruised jaw thanks to Will’s fists - leaving a glass of water within reach or rousing Will to help him to the bathroom.  
  
He hears the window open, the glass rattling as it scrapes up the frame, followed by the smell of fresh air and rain. Will blinks, his eyes crusty, and sees Cooper’s silhouette in the grey light of the window. The older man must sense that he’s no longer sleeping because he turns and nods his head.  
  
“Hungry?” Cooper asks as he sits on the edge of the bed. 

Will’s eyes adjust to the light and sees that Cooper has shaved, leaving his face smooth. He nods as he palms his face, rubbing his temples and yawning. 

Cooper pats his knee, his hand lingering. “Okay,” he says. “Go use the bathroom and I’ll make you something.”  
  
He empties his bladder and runs a toothbrush over his teeth before heading back to his room with heavy, stumbling footsteps. Will collapses in the bed, lying face down for a moment before rearranging himself. He burrows into the blankets, wondering what everyone back home would think of him now.

They probably wouldn’t believe it and somehow it’s a small comfort.  
  
Cooper comes back in holding a glass of orange juice and a plate of toast, the former of which Will drinks down without prompting. “Just a few bites,” Cooper chides gently, holding out a piece of toast. 

There is a gentleness in his eyes that tugs at Will’s heartstrings and he takes a few bites before his stomach protests. He closes his eyes and leans his head against the older man's shoulder, swallowing the bits of bread. Cooper’s fingers brush the nape of his neck, stroking his hairline hypnotically, as the smell of soap, fresh laundry, and Old Spice deodorant reach Will’s nostrils.  
  
“I think I’m going crazy,” he tells him, his voice raspy with disuse. He doesn’t lift his eyes even though he knows that Cooper is looking at him. “I don’t even know what day it is.”  
  
“It’s Tuesday,” Cooper replies as he gives Will’s neck a comforting squeeze.  
  
Will snorts. “Tuesday, huh?” he yawns, feeling the last of his energy flee. He lifts his head off Cooper’s shoulder and crawls to his pillow, slumping down on the soft cushion and closing his eyes.  
  
“You’re not going crazy,” Cooper says the next time Will is awake, his voice an undertone of the rain that falls against the window pane. 

Will begs to differ and thinks Cooper is just being nice. He’s been in the same clothing for god knows how long and smells of stale air. 

“You’re not,” Cooper tells him as if he can read Will’s mind. He moves from the doorway and sits on the edge of the mattress, near Will’s legs. “I knew from the second I accepted this job that it would end like this. I had years to prepare for the inevitable, but you…you had no idea.”  
  
“Neither did you,” Will whispers.  
  
Cooper shrugs. “Maybe I should have,” he says, staring at the closet. His eyes look nearly black in the dim lighting and half hidden under his strong brows. “It was such a shitty assignment… I should have known as soon as the file landed on my desk.” He glances at Will, giving him a critical once-over before continuing. “Whoever I pissed off… well, not even the highest power in the land could have saved me.” He pauses, then chuckles. “Funny thing is, I think I know who ordered the hit. I know a hothead like you would want to go after them - hell, maybe at one point I would have too - but it’s best for my family to disappear. To let them think I’m gone.”  
  
Will almost forgets that Cooper had a family, though he isn’t specific on the details. “Do you miss them?” he asks.  
  
“You can’t miss something that wasn’t really meant to be yours, kid,” Cooper replies nonchalantly.  
  
It tugs at Will’s heart to listen to those words because Cooper is a good man, a great man even. He could have left him countless times and force the younger man to fend for himself, but the former agent’s loyalty hasn’t wavered. He’s never had anyone ever be loyal to him; not even his family with their cold stares and biting comments that leave his temper flaring and his ears ringing.  
  
Frank left him, sailing off into retirement and moving somewhere warm and cozy with half-hearted promises to keep in touch.  
  
Even his kids chose his wife over him, though Will can’t begrudge them there.  
  
But Cooper is still here.  
  
He’s probably an idiot for doing it, but Will finds himself moving across the blankets so he can feel Cooper’s breath on his cheeks. He nuzzles the tip of his nose, cold against the warmth of the other man’s skin, before brushing his lips against Cooper’s. 

There’s the sharp inhale of breath followed by the slick press of Cooper’s lips against his own. He takes control, keeping the kiss closed and chaste, only parting his lips slightly to trap Will’s lower lip between his own.

Will groans at the sensation, curling his fingers against Cooper’s knee and inching closer until he’s practically in the other man’s lap.  
  
Cooper holds him off with a hand on his shoulder and a quick peck before pulling back. There is a faint blush to his cheeks and a brightness to his eyes that Will doesn’t recall seeing. “You should get some rest,” he says, his thumb brushing against Will’s lower lip.

He doesn’t argue and gets back under the sheets, closing his eyes as Cooper pulls the comforter up to his shoulder. 

“You’re trouble,” Cooper whispers into the shell of his ear.  
  
Will nods sleepily. “Don’t mean to be.”  
  
Cooper just chuckles.

 

* * *

  
He likens Cooper’s lips to those of the prince from _Sleeping Beauty_ , whose very touch breaks the spell. It’s as ridiculous as it sounds, but Will crawls out of bed on his own steam, stumbling into the bathroom to clean himself up.

He emerges freshly shaven, skin pink from the shower, and his mouth feeling less like something died in it. The house is quiet as he walks back to his bedroom, except for the rain falling outside, coming down steadily against the roof. Will gets dressed, pulling on a t-shirt and jeans over a clean pair of boxers, before venturing out to the kitchen. Just as he sits down with a bowl of cereal, Cooper wanders into the kitchen looking confused. 

“You’re up,” he says, scratching his scalp.  
  
Will shrugs.  
  
“And you’re dressed,” Cooper adds as he goes over to the coffee machine.  
  
Will watches Cooper as he brews coffee, the muscles of his back moving as he reaches and flexes. “I even woke up before you,” he quips before eating a spoonful of cereal.  
  
“You could have at least started the coffee,” Cooper snarks, turning to look at Will over his shoulder. He opens a cabinet, pulling out a coffee mug. They lapse into silence, the sound of the coffee maker percolating.

Once it’s finally done, Cooper pours coffee into the mug and walks over to the table, joining Will.  
  
“Feeling better?” Cooper asks before taking a sip.  
  
“A bit,” he replies between bites.  
  
Cooper nods, arching a brow with a knowing smirk. “After you’re done with breakfast, do you want to see the rest of the farm?”  
  
“It’s raining,” Will states, motioning to the drizzle against the windows.  
  
Cooper leans back, staring outside. “So it is,” he says. He takes a sip of his coffee and glances in Will’s direction. “Do you play cards?”  
  
Will finds himself sitting on the front porch swing, watching the rain through the screen enclosure. He is holding playing cards in one hand and a beer in the other. Next to him is Cooper, whose arm brushes his as the former agent reaches for the pile of cards on the table in front of them. He grumbles something under his breath. 

“Come again?” Will laughs.  
  
Cooper shoots him a dirty look. “You’re kicking my ass, kid,” he scowls before leaning back and gulping down his own beer.  
  
“Did they not teach you cards at Quantico?” Will gives him an innocent look, staring at Cooper through his lashes.

Cooper rolls his eyes in silent reply.

“Right,” Will continues, turning back to his cards. “It’s top secret. Can’t tell the civvie.” He flashes Cooper a smile and leans back on the swing. “So what are we supposed to do while we’re here?”  
  
Cooper shrugs. “The farm is only a farm by name. The owner told me that it hasn’t run in years and they only keep the land for sentimental reasons,” he explains.  
  
“So we’re babysitters,” Will comments.  
  
“In a sense… yes,” Cooper sighs, shaking his head. He nudges Will’s side with his elbow as a smirk grows on his face. “Except, I’m babysitting _you_ , too.”  
  
Will scoffs and nudges him back, catching Cooper in the ribs. Cooper scowls for the briefest of moments, his eyes flickering dangerously. His tongue darts out, licking his lips before leaning in and drawing Will into a kiss.

It’s a slow and languid dance of lips and tongue, all careful and deliberate. Will lets himself be pulled closer, his playing cards dropping out of his hand as he reaches to grasp Cooper’s shoulder. He groans as the other man’s fingers card through his hair, moving until Cooper is cupping Will’s cheek. 

Thunder claps somewhere in the distance as lightening brightens the patio for several moments and the raindrops that fall outside.  
  
Cooper pulls back, nipping at Will’s lips once last time and grinning. “You folded,” he murmurs.  
  
“Huh?” Will mumbles into Cooper’s neck, inhaling deeply.  
  
Cooper chuckles. “Your cards,” he says, nuzzling him.  
  
Will looks up, catching Cooper’s amused expression and the nod of his head as he motions to the floor. He glances down and sees his cards all over the patio. Cooper howls with laughter. 

“Ah come on!” Will grumbles, frowning. “That doesn’t even count! You cheated, you sneaky bas-” His protests are swallowed by Cooper’s mouth and the muffled laughter that vibrates as he deepens the kiss. Will muses that he should be pissed…  
  
…except the thought is fleeting when Cooper pulls him into his lap just as his tongue debauches Will’s mouth.

 

* * *

  
Eventually they go back inside the house when the storm picks up. Will is stacking the playing cards into a neat pile before putting them away as Cooper starts prepping dinner in the kitchen. “Need any help?” Will calls as he shuts the drawer. He walks into the kitchen, leaning in the doorway to watch Cooper.  
  
Cooper shrugs. “You mentioned something about home fries a few days ago,” he replies, turning to give Will a grin.  
  
They cook dinner together, something that is so oddly domestic that Will chuckles about it later that night when he’s getting ready for bed. For the first time in ages that Will goes to sleep with a grin on his kiss-sore lips. 

It’s also the first time since Russia that his foot cramps up so severely that he wakes up in searing pain and a cold sweat.

Will wakes with a start, grunting under his breath. Shaking, he pulls back the bed linens and lets out a clipped cry as the pain overwhelms him.

“Jesus,” he hisses, clutching his leg. “God…” 

He hears Cooper’s bedroom door open and his footsteps on the floor, coming closer until Will’s door opens and the lights are turned on. Will shudders, groaning in agony.

“My…” he whimpers as Cooper comes to his side. He jerks when Cooper touches his foot.  
  
“Breathe,” Cooper says to him as he starts to massage Will’s arch with nimble hands. “Will…breathe.” 

Will cries out, his breathing coming in short, quick rasps. Nausea flares in his stomach and his lips suddenly feel cold. 

“Shh,” Cooper soothes, rubbing his foot. “Breathe kid. In and out…” he says, demonstrating a moment later. “Just breathe.”  
  
Will follows Cooper’s example, trembling as he inhales and exhales. “Bones,” he moans.  
  
“I’ve got you kid,” the older man tells him as he keeps up his ministrations. “Keep breathing.” 

He nods, swallowing, and continues breathing deeply until the nausea in his stomach uncoils and the pain in his foot abates to tolerable levels. Will collapses against the headboard, twitching as Cooper continues to massage his foot. 

“You think you can make it to my room?” Cooper asks, thumbing the top of Will’s foot. He smiles softly when the younger man nods. “Okay… whenever you’re ready.”

Getting to Cooper’s bedroom takes careful steps and the former agent’s assurances in Will’s ear. He groans when he puts weight down on his foot, stumbling against the older man.  
  
“Easy does it,” he whispers. “Easy does it, kid.”  
  
“It hurts,” Will complains.  
  
Cooper nods. “I know,” he says as he maneuvers Will into his bed.  
  
Will sighs in relief as the scent of Cooper surrounds him. He lets the man continue to rub his foot, moving his hands up his leg to ease the knots of pain. “Feels good,” he mumbles, closing his eyes.  
  
“I have some codeine in the bathroom,” Cooper tells him.  
  
Will opens his eyes, seeing Cooper’s face half lit by the lamp on his bedside table so close to his own. “I’m starting to feel better,” he mumbles, letting his legs fall open as he relaxes.  
  
“How bad is the pain?” Cooper asks, moving his hands further up Will’s leg, skirting passed his knee and up his thigh. There is something provocative that lingers in Cooper’s voice, something that makes Will’s blood run hot.  
  
Will swallows. “Tolerable,” he breathes, watching Cooper as he closes the gap between them.  
  
“Tolerable?” Cooper questions, grinning as Will arches against his fingers as he strokes the younger man’s testicles. He kisses Will before he can reply, capturing a lust filled moan.  
  
Will brings his hands up Cooper’s back, raking his fingers along the thin material of his shirt. His touches are tentative, unsure.

He’s made out with guys - alcohol fueled romps behind bars and in alleyways. Things that were done in a haze and never spoken about again. Will’s never gone this far with another man, as reminded by the feeling of Cooper’s hand gently tugging on his sack.

It sends a jolt up his spine and leaves him panting against Cooper’s mouth, hot and moist. Will fists Cooper’s t-shirt, pressing himself against the older man. He feels the hem of his t-shirt being lifted over his stomach, the material dragging over his heated flesh in the most tantalizing manner.  
  
The kiss breaks for an instant as Cooper pulls Will’s shirt off, tossing it off the bed. He withdraws his hand from Will’s boxers, much to the latter’s disappointment, and removes his own shirt. Just as Cooper’s hands tug at the waistband of his boxers, Will’s breath catches in his throat and he flushes bright pink.

“I haven’t done this before,” he blurts out as the fabric inches passed the jut of his hipbones. 

Cooper stops, staring at Will. 

“I want to,” he continues, licking his lips. “I _really_ want to.”  
  
Cooper traces the line of Will’s hip with a fingernail, watching the pale skin flush with desire. He doesn’t say a word as he eases the article of clothing down Will’s body, releasing his half-hard cock from its confines.  
  
Will groans, his head dropping back against the pillows. “Bones,” he breathes, closing his eyes.  
  
“I’ll take care of you,” Cooper whispers into his skin, nipping and sucking his way from low on Will’s belly to his collarbone.  
  
Will shudders against him, daring to open his eyes just in time to see Cooper lean in to kiss him, lighting the proverbial fire between them. Their hands are all over each other, touching, caressing, and grasping.

The kiss becomes deeper, a battle of tongues and heat, as they writhe on the bed. Cooper discards his underwear, his filling erection brushing against Will’s, causing both of them to moan and rut against each other.

Will’s no longer nervous as he sucks a bruise into Cooper’s skin as the other man reaches over and rummages through the drawer in the bedside table. “Need you,” he pants, drawing his blunt fingernails over expanse of Cooper’s back. 

The older man chuckles, pulling Will into a deep kiss.  
  
He hears the sound of lube being squeezed out onto Cooper’s fingers over their breathing. A slick finger circles the tight ring of muscle, teasing and taunting until Will breaks the kiss, whining. Cooper’s finger breaches Will’s entrance, up to the first knuckle.  
  
“Oh…  _god_ ,” Will groans, squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
“I’ve got you,” Cooper tells him, his voice darkened with lust. His hazel eyes are probably watching every single reaction that Will exudes. 

He twists on the bed as Cooper opens him up, his fingers stretching and grazing that one spot that makes his vision go white behind closed lids. Will barely notices the second finger or the third, just the pinpoints of pleasure burning up and down his spine and the moist heat of Cooper’s mouth on his nipple.

The razor sharpness of teeth squeezes the tender nub and Will’s hands fly to the headboard, gripping the slats.  
  
Cooper chuckles - the bastard - and the vibration radiates from Will’s chest to his dick that is impossibly hard and leaking on his skin.

The other man’s erection drags along the inseam of his thigh, hot and patiently waiting. The lube is uncapped again and it amazes Will that Cooper is dexterous enough to keep three fingers up his ass while doing so. “You can let go,” Cooper murmurs, his voice breaking through the darkness.  
  
Will cracks open an eye, catching the sight of Cooper slicking up his cock with one hand as the other moves in and out of the younger man’s ass with little resistance. He dissolves into a litany of oh god-oh-oh fuck over the sound of Cooper’s laughter. 

“Not funny,” Will groans, biting his lip as Cooper’s fingers withdraw, leaving him feeling empty and exposed.  
  
There is a press of something against him, more blunt and larger than fingers. His eyes widen and the grip of his fingers against the headboard tighten. 

Cooper is nestled between his legs, holding his cock with one hand, lining it up with Will’s opening. He is all golden skin, lean muscle, and dark hair trailing from his navel down to his groin. And his dick…  
  
…well it’s bigger than the three fingers that were previously in Will’s ass and he wonders how the hell this is going to work.  
  
Cooper glances up at that very moment, probably seeing the look of sheer anxiety on Will’s face. “Hey,” he says softly, brushing his fingers along Will’s jawline. “S’okay.” 

He swallows, nodding vigorously. All of this is so weird, so strange… just upside down. Yet he wants it so, so, so badly that his head may explode. Even if his heart is jack hammering out of his chest, Will wants this. 

“Will,” Cooper says. “Look at me.” He does. “Eyes on me,” he tells him as he settles his cockhead against the tight muscle of Will’s opening. His voice is rough, thick with desire. “Eyes me on, Will.”  
  
He gnaws on his lower lip as Cooper pushes in, biting down as the muscles stretch and his insides burn with the feeling of being full. No matter how much lube has been used or the amount of prep Cooper has done, it doesn’t take away from the discomfort.

Will moans as Cooper pulls out, then rocks back in again like a slow moving wave. He holds onto Cooper’s shoulder as the man takes up a gentle, steady pace - going deeper each time until his cock is buried inside of Will. 

“Eyes on me,” Cooper chants as he brings his lips to Will’s. “Eyes on me.”  
  
They find a rhythm together, moving against each other deliberately until the burn lessens and Cooper changes his angle, lighting Will up from the inside out.

He moves his other hand, placing it firmly against the small of Cooper’s back. The skin is slick with a sheen of sweat, much like his own, and it dips with the other man’s precise movements.

The taste of Cooper and their commingled sweat falls on his tongue as the pace quickens, Will’s insides clinching and churning. He is teetering, balanced by a thread and Cooper’s hands on his hips…  
  
Then Cooper’s thrust lands just right and he snaps. 

Will moans and babbles into Cooper’s mouth as his semen spurts out, splashing between their bodies. He breaks the kiss, gasping like a trout as Cooper keeps going, chasing his own orgasm until he stills for a moment and groans.

He arches up as Cooper’s semen fills his still quivering passage, branding him and taking ownership of his body - even if it’s for a moment. The air between them goes still as both men catch their breath. Cooper is collapsed on top of him, his body trembling through aftershocks and his hair tickling Will’s neck.  
  
“My foot stopped hurting,” Will says, at a loss for words.  
  
Cooper snorts back a fit of laughter, lifting his head up off of Will’s collarbone. His complexion is flushed with exertion and pieces of his dark hair are plastered to his forehead.  
  
Will expects a snarky remark, but instead welcomes the feeling of Cooper’s lips against his own.  
  
 

* * *

  
He wakes up on an arm.  
  
Just an arm.  
  
The owner of aforementioned arm is sound asleep next to him, spread out on his back and snoring softly.

Will blinks a few times, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room and sees the outline of Cooper on his back, limbs spread and face turned away. He can make out the familiar curve of the other man’s cheek and slack jaw.

It’s early, probably too early to be awake, but his foot is throbbing - though not as bad as before. He remembers that Cooper mentioned having codeine in the bathroom and as much as he hates pain medication, Will decides to relent.  
  
As he fidgets to swing his legs over the edge of the bed, Cooper rouses behind him. Will lifts his head off the other man’s arm and sits up, watching Cooper yawn and stretch.

“Where’re you going?” Cooper mumbles.  
  
“Bathroom,” Will replies. “My foot’s bothering me again.”  
  
Cooper eyes him for a moment and shakes his head. “I’ll get you something,” he says, sliding across the mattress. “Stay put.” He presses a kiss to Will’s temple before walking off - buck ass naked - towards the bathroom.

Will watches as Cooper leaves the bedroom, fully appreciating the sight of smooth skin and taut buttocks.  
  
Will stretches his back, feeling sticky and sated as he does so. There is a dull ache coming from his ass, a reminder of what transpired hours before.

It sends a panic through him, followed by the harsh realization of what _they’ve done_.

He can hear the echoes of his family - their derogatory statements against homosexuality and all the hateful words they spew. It was normal before… before all this running. 

Before Cooper. 

Will gets off the mattress, spotting his underwear within arm’s reach and leans over to pick it up. As his body moves, he feels something warm and slick dripping down the back of his thighs. “Oh fuck,” he gasps to himself, forgetting his underwear and rushing to the bathroom.  
  
Cooper is in there, squinting at a pill bottle when Will storms in like a cyclone. He looks up at him, an eyebrow arched in confusion. “Everything okay?” he asks.  
  
“We had sex,” Will states abruptly.  
  
There’s no finesse to his words and it’s clear by the frown on Cooper’s face that it’s far too early in the morning for this. “Yeah,” Cooper replies, leaning against the sink. “We did.”  
  
Will swallows roughly. “We’re men.”  
  
“I’m glad your podunk education taught you something about anatomy, kid,” Cooper gripes as he crosses his arms over his chest.  
  
The tone he says it makes Will’s temper flare. “Are you calling me stupid?” he counters, his cheeks flushing.  
  
“No,” Cooper sighs. “But you _are_ overreacting.”  
  
“You don’t get it, man. Where I’m from - we don’t do that.”  
  
“Clearly _some_ of _you_ do,” Cooper grumbles as he goes back to the medicine cabinet. He absently waves a hand in Will’s direction. “Including you.”  
  
“I’m not gay.”  
  
“Yet you just engaged in homosexual acts…”  
  
Will puffs up his chest and shouts, “ _I’m_ not gay!”  
  
“Probably bisexual,” Cooper prattles on, not listening. “Though it seemed like you _really_ enjoyed yourself, so I don’t know…”  
  
“Look man…”  
  
“And you’re the one who kissed me…”  
  
“You kissed me back!”  
  
“ _You’re_ the one who _started_ it.”  
  
Will stomps his foot against the tile floor, instantly regretting the sudden movement as pain shoots up his leg. He lets out a cry of pain and hobbles over to the toilet, batting away Cooper’s hand. “‘Mfine.”  
  
“Sure,” Cooper replies, squatting down next to him and reaching out to rub his foot.  
  
Will hisses in pain, leaning back against the toilet. He feels the slickness of bodily fluid and lube between his cheeks once more. “Fuck man,” he groans.  
  
“What is it?” Cooper asks, his voice gentle and his eyes even gentler as he looks up at Will.

Will swallows and leans forward, nodding his head towards the toilet seat cover. He blushes furiously as Cooper glances over.

“Oh,” he says, understanding. There is a pregnant pause, followed by Cooper’s hand on his knee.

The touch is comforting and suddenly, Will feels like an asshole. Cooper has been nothing but nice - great, even - and he has to go fucking it up by being an idiot. “I’m sorry,” Will whispers.  
  
“You’re okay,” Cooper tells him, rubbing his thumb against Will’s kneecap.  
  
Will sighs heavily. “I’m an asshole.”  
  
“Well,” Cooper teases, earning a scowl from Will.  
  
The panic dwindles, replaced by regret. “I’m sorry,” Will tells Cooper.  
  
“I know,” Cooper says. “You have nothing to worry about, okay?” 

Will nods. 

“Upbringing aside, you enjoyed yourself earlier, right?” Cooper asks, earning another nod from Will.

He can hear the older man chuckle because there’s no hesitation in his answer. Will _did_ enjoy himself. A lot.

If he had to rank that single time against the rest of his sexual encounters, Cooper climbed his way towards the top. Though Will will never tell him that because while Cooper is fairly steadfast, he has a feeling that the former agent would walk around with a smug grin plastered on his face.  
  
“We’ll take things slow,” Cooper assures him. “I won’t do anything that you don’t want to do.”  
  
“Okay,” Will says quietly.  
  
Cooper squeezes his knee in the long silence that follows. “Let’s get us cleaned up,” he says, rising to his feet and walking to the shower. The shower is a quick affair, both men crammed into the stall and bumping against each other as they clean themselves up.  
  
“I can help you back to your room,” Cooper says as they both towel off.  
  
Will glances at him and shrugs. “The mattress is more comfortable in your room,” he mumbles, running the towel through his hair.  
  
Cooper chuckles and probably sees the flush on Will’s cheeks. “Well,” he says walking to the medicine cabinet and pulling out a pill bottle. “You’re welcome to sleep in there, too.” Cooper uncaps the bottle and taps out a pill. “I’ll meet you.”  
  
Will wanders back to Cooper’s bedroom with a limp in his step. He finds his underwear once reaching the bedroom and slips his boxers on before going to sit on the edge of the bed.  
  
“Alright,” Cooper says as he comes into room, flipping on the lights so he can see. He is carrying a glass of orange juice in his hand. “Drink up, kid.”  
  
Will tosses the pill into his mouth and drinks until he empties the glass. He notices that Cooper has found his discarded pair of boxers and is pulling them on. “I may get loopy,” he warns.  
  
Cooper shrugs and takes the glass from him before leaving the room.

Will slides back between the bed linens and makes himself comfortable. The other man isn’t gone long and turns off the light before sliding back into bed. Will listens to Cooper as he settles down next to him.

“How often does your foot bother you?” Cooper asks, yawning. The mattress shifts as he turns on his side, facing Will.  
  
Will taps his fingers against his stomach. “It comes and goes,” he admits. “Usually happens when I’m on it too much.”  
  
“Well, we’ve been going non-stop for a while.”  
  
“True,” Will agrees as he stares at the ceiling. He doesn’t feel the rush of having to fall asleep so they are ready and alert the next morning, just the lull of being drowsy. Or maybe it’s the pain medication. “I like it here.”  
  
Cooper’s hand is on top of his, warm and familiar. “I like it here, too, kid,” he says.  
  
“I want you to like me,” he admits, flushing a brilliant shade of red.  
  
Cooper chuckles, squeezing his hand. “I _do_ like you, kid,” he replies.  
  
“I’m trying to be a better person. I want to be someone you respect,” Will tells Cooper, squeezing his hand in return. “I really am.”  
  
“I know you are,” Cooper says, his breath moist on Will’s neck as it drifts across his skin. “You’re doing a good job, kid.”  
  
Will may or may not mumble something that sounds like a thank you. He’s deep in the muzzy of pain medication and feeling relaxed as he drifts off, listening to Cooper’s breathing in the dark.

 

* * *

  
It stops raining the following day. The ground is soggy and the air is moist, reminding Will of summer storms back home. Will is getting dressed in his room when Cooper knocks on the door frame. “I have an idea that you may like,” Cooper tells Will.  
  
He is riffling through the dresser, looking for a t-shirt. “If it involves my ass, you may have to wait for a day or two,” he quips as he finds the shirt. Will hastily tosses it over his head with a smile and turns to address Cooper, who is shaking his head.  
  
“No,” the older man snaps, pointedly ignoring the smile. “Meet me at the truck in ten.”  
  
“I haven’t eaten,” Will points out.  
  
Cooper rolls his eyes. “I packed something for you to eat on the way,” he replies, tapping the door frame. “Now, hurry up.”

He disappears down the hall, his sneaker covered feet thumping against the hard wood floors. Will’s curiosity is piqued and quickly finishes getting dressed, throwing on a pair of flip flops and grabbing a sweatshirt on his way out of his room.  
  
Cooper is fiddling with something in the truck bed when Will comes out of the house, locking the door behind him. “Breakfast is on the dash,” he says without looking up.  
  
Will ignores him and walks up to the side of the truck, a battered dark blue affair. Secured to the floor of the truck bed are two long boards - something Will has been in movies or magazines - and towels rolled neatly into cylinders. “Are those surfboards?” he asks.  
  
“Yes,” Cooper replies as he pulls on the cord in his hands. “The waves should be good since the storm passed. You know how to swim right?”  
  
Will rolls his eyes. “I didn’t grow up in the middle of nowhere,” he grouses as Cooper hops over the side of the truck bed and lands on his feet.  
  
“Could have fooled me, kid,” Cooper quips. “Get in. We need to go by a rental shop to get wet suits.”  
  
“But we’re in New Zealand,” Will says as he goes around the other side and slides into the cab.  
  
Cooper chuckles as he starts the truck. “You’ve got a lot to learn, boy.”  
  
As it turns out, Cooper is correct: Will knows absolutely _nothing_ about surfing or the climate of New Zealand.

Apparently the water is freezing on its best days, hence the need for wetsuits, which are rented from a shop in town. They proceed to drive to a beach that was recommended by the shop owner - the car filled with a comfortable silence.

The sky is overcast, though the sun is starting to burn through the clouds when they pull up to the beach. It’s mostly empty, though Will can spot a few surfers in the distance.  
  
Cooper is squinting at the horizon as he parks the truck and turns off the engine. “It looks good out there,” he says, reaching to open the driver’s side door. “Come on.”  
  
Hesitantly Will gets out of the truck, looking at the waves as he follows Cooper to the back of the truck. “It looks like waves,” he comments.  
  
“It’s a ground swell,” Cooper tells him as he starts pulling the boards out of the truck. “And it’s making breaking into a reform wave - which is good for you, since you’ve never done this before. Lean this against the truck.”  
  
Will takes the long board from Cooper and leans it against the side of the truck bed, making sure not to ding it. “Clearly you’ve done this before,” he says.  
  
“Been surfing since I was a kid,” Cooper explains as he grabs the second board. “My parents had a cottage down in the Outer Banks and the older boys taught me.”  
  
Will tries to imagine Cooper as a child, with his floppy brown hair, hazel eyes, and dimples that only appear when he smiles. “Oh,” he says.  
  
“A man of few words,” Cooper chuckles as he grabs the wetsuits and towels. “Put the towel around your waist and strip.”  
  
“I don’t have a swimsuit,” Will tells him.  
  
“That’s what the wetsuit is for,” Cooper replies, thrusting a wetsuit and towel into Will’s arms. “Time’s a wasting, kid!”  
  
Will frowns as he stares at the items in his arms. “Are you going to kill me?” he asks Cooper, who is securing the towel around his waist.  
  
Cooper barks out a fit of laughter, pausing to take off his shirt. “No,” he says, still chuckling. He is shimming his jeans and boxers down his legs, being careful not to dislodge the towel. “If I was going to kill you, I wouldn’t go to such elaborate lengths to do it.”  
  
“Quick and easy is more your style,” Will grumbles as he starts changing.  
  
Cooper snorts. “I suppose,” he replies, pulling the wet suit up his legs. He pulls the towel off, placing it on the side of the truck bed.

The wetsuit is hanging dangerously low on his hips, which are dotted with freckles. In fact, Cooper has freckles on the span his broad shoulders and down his back.  
  
“You have freckles,” Will observes as he struggles with the wetsuit.  
  
Cooper shrugs. “So I do,” he replies with a glance in Will’s direction. “Do you need help, kid?”  
  
Will struggles for another moment before nodding. “I feel like I’m wearing a leotard,” he grouses as Cooper comes to assist.  
  
Cooper chuckles as he bends down, fidgeting with the wetsuit and tugging on Will’s leg. “Well, you’ll be more appreciative of it once we’re in the water.”  
  
“I’ll let you know,” Will tells him just as Cooper’s hands rest on his thigh. He grabs the other man’s shoulder, trying to steady his balance.  
  
Cooper looks up, his hazel eyes more brown than green in the light. “You okay there?”  
  
“I would be better if you didn’t tug so hard,” Will snaps.  
  
“You liked it when I tugged on you last night,” Cooper says with a grin. He chuckles when he sees Will’s cheeks turning pink.  
  
Will flares his nostrils, muttering incoherent threats about kicking Cooper in the face. He makes faces as his body is manipulated as the wetsuit crawls up to his waist thanks to Cooper’s capable hands.  
  
“You’re done,” Cooper declares as he stands up. “Grab a board and follow me.”  
  
So begins his lesson in surfing. They stand in the shallows of the water, their wetsuits protecting their bodies from the chilly ocean, as Cooper explains what to do.  
  
“Don’t worry,” he says as the water laps at his waist. “I’ll show you once we’re out there.”  
  
Will watches as Cooper gets a concentrated look on his face as he continues to go through the mechanics, which the younger man finds slightly difficult to grasp.  
  
“Didn’t you ever do this in Pennsyltucky?” Cooper asks.  
  
Will glares at him. “I’m from _Scranton_ ,” he hisses.  
  
“Same difference,” Cooper remarks as he starts to move deeper into the water. There is the barest hint of a smirk on his lips. “Come on, kid. Hop on and let’s paddle out.”  
  
_He makes it sound like nothing_ , Will thinks to himself as he paddles behind Cooper, breathing hard from the exertion.  
  
At first Will can’t get himself to stand on the board and ends up falling into the water more times than he cares to admit. Luckily Cooper is a patient instructor and repeats directions as he demonstrates.

Cooper surfs with the greatest of ease, a skill that Will envies as he watches the older man ride a wave. He admits to himself that the older man looks good in this element - hair wet with salt water, cheeks flushed, and the water reflecting in his eyes.  
  
Not to mention the wetsuit that leaves little to the imagination.  
  
“It will take a few times before you get the hang of it,” Cooper says as he paddles back, coming in alongside Will. He palms the water dripping from his forehead and flashes the younger man an easy grin. “Want to try again, kid?”  
  
Will licks his lips and leans over, cupping his hand around the back of Cooper’s head. He presses his lips against Cooper’s, ignoring the tang of salt on his tongue as it slides into the other man’s mouth.

Cooper groans in reply as he pulls Will’s board closer and snakes an arm around the younger man’s waist. It’s a slip and slide of tongues and lips as the current of the ocean gently rocks them. Will’s wetsuit is starting to become increasingly constricting and he wants Cooper _now_.

Like _right now_.  
  
“We should go back to the truck,” he states as he pulls back, looking Cooper in the eye.  
  
Apparently Cooper has the same idea because he kisses Will quick and hard before paddling back to shore as fast as he can. They scramble up the beach to where the truck is parked, tossing their boards to the ground before they grab each other frantically and kiss.

It’s mostly a clash of teeth and lips, but whatever works. Cooper guides them to the truck bed, pulling at the zipper of Will’s wetsuit down his back. The humid air hits damp skin and if it’s possible – makes Will’s skin burn.  
  
He spins them around and takes control of the situation, pushing Cooper to the bed of the truck.

“This,” he says as he mouths Cooper’s neck while unzipping his wetsuit and rolling it down his salty skin, “needs to come off _right now_.” 

Will’s lips follow the wetsuit, licking and nipping his way down the center Cooper’s body. He finds a spot below the other man’s ribs that makes him squirm – something that Will files away for later – and tongues the trail of dark hair that runs from Cooper’s navel and down under the wetsuit.  
  
Cooper groans as Will palms his erection through the wetsuit, threading his fingers through Will’s hair and tugging lightly. He bucks slightly when the younger man sucks a bruise on one freckle splattered hip, then the other. “Are you going to get on with it?” Cooper asks in a husky voice.  
  
“Maybe,” Will says, looking up at Cooper whose pupils are blown wide with lust. “Depends on something…”  
  
Cooper arches a brow. “Dare I ask…”  
  
“If you say please,” Will quips with a toothy grin.  
  
Cooper frowns and threatens in a low growl that turns Will on more than it should, “I swear I  _will_ punch you in the goddamn head.”  
  
“Chill out, old man,” Will says breezily as he tugs the wetsuit down Cooper’s thighs to his knees.

He eyes the hard cock that juts out, flushed and dripping with precum. He traces a finger up the harden length – from root to tip – and rubs the milky fluid over the gland.  
  
Will glances back up and sees Cooper with closed eyes and mouth slack as he tilts his head back. He hasn’t done this before and from the older man’s reaction, he’s probably on the right track. He licks a strip from Cooper’s hip to the crease of his inner thigh, nibbling at the sensitive skin and trying to ignore the body hair that tries to stick to his tongue as it passes.

Will keeps the movements of his mouth slow and teasing as his hand jacks Cooper’s cock lazily…  
  
…until he just decides to go for it, licking up the entire length and flicking the head. And that’s as far as Will gets before inexperience sets in.  
  
Cooper must sense his hesitancy and reclines on his elbows. “You okay down there?” he asks, watching confusion flicker across Will’s features. “Okay,” he says with a smirk as he guides Will’s head into position with the fingers already in his hair. “I’ll show you.”  
  
Will glances up at him, nervousness showing in his eyes.  
  
“Trust me,” Cooper says gently.  
  
Will nods, eyeing the erection cock just inches from his mouth. He opens his mouth (“Relax your jaw,” Cooper tells him) and tongues the gland. It tastes salty against his tongue, like the rest of Cooper’s skin, with a hint of musk. He takes Cooper deeper into his mouth as the older man indicates his preferred speed and depth with gentle pushes.

As Will swallows him down, Cooper groans, “You can use your hand, too…like you were before.”  
  
He listens, bringing his hand back into the mix and stroking Cooper in time with his mouth that bobs up and down his shaft. It’s not as bad as he thought it would be and the man stretched out before him seems to be enjoying himself as he gasps and groans in pleasure.

Precum dribbles out on his tongue and Cooper twitches in his mouth as Will speeds up his ministrations. He remembers former girlfriends and his ex-wife doing this and he had enjoyed it.  
  
“Will…” Cooper pants, his fingers flexing in against his hair. “Will…”  
  
He smirks as much as he can with his mouth currently full. It’s fairly gratifying that he’s reduced the usually composed Cooper to this. It makes the ache of his jaw worth it.  
  
Cooper tugs at his hair while groaning, “Will…I…I…”  
  
In retrospect it should have been enough of a warning, but Will is really into the fact that Cooper is now trembling under him.

Then his mouth is fuller than it was a moment ago. It takes several seconds for Will to realize that Cooper’s cock is pulsing in his mouth, hot and thick. Will thinks _the hell with it_ and decides to swallow the cum in his mouth because he thinks the noises Cooper’s making are fucking hot.

It doesn’t go as smoothly as he pictured. Will gags on the consistency and pulls off Cooper, trying not to throw up the cum still in his mouth.  
  
“For fuck’s sake,” Cooper growls, “spit it out.”  
  
He does just that, leaning over the edge of the truck bed and sputtering onto the ground. Will gags again and coughs as his cheeks burns bright red. So much for his idealizations of being a sex god.  
  
“I tried to warn you, kid,” Cooper says when Will sits back down, panting.  
  
Will glares at him. “When?” he exclaims. “When did you try to warn me?”  
  
“Right before I came in your mouth,” Cooper deadpans as he pulls his wet suit back up to cover his softening length. He looks like a disaster of ruddy cheeks, eyes glinting in the afterglow of orgasm, and red bitten lips and to be honest, it sends a thrill down Will’s spine.  
  
Will shakes his head, trying to stay annoyed, but it’s proving to be difficult since Cooper’s lips are pressing against a sensitive spot on his jaw. “Asshole,” he murmurs as Cooper continues unzipping his wetsuit and rolls it down his body, lips following.  
  
“Mhmm,” Cooper seems to agree, kissing his way across the span of Will’s shoulders and down his back.  
  
Will groans as the older man’s teeth rake against his shoulder blade. “It wasn’t bad was it?” he asks at the same time Cooper pinches one of his nipples. “Oh…”  
  
“Practice makes perfect,” Cooper whispers before pulling Will into a dirty and probing kiss that ignites the younger man’s arousal.  
  
Apparently Cooper has had a lot of practice since he manages to make Will scream when he climaxes hard into his mouth.

 

* * *

  
_The wind is biting into his clothing and sinking its icy claws into his skin. It almost hurts to breathe, much less more._  
  
_He senses Cooper next to him, barely able to kneel in the snow that endlessly surrounds them. The three heavily coated figures have weapons pointed at them and are speaking in Russian._  
  
_“Colson,” Cooper warns as the gun is raised to level with Will’s head. “Colson!”_  
  
_Will keeps his mouth shut and his gaze on Cooper. He listens to the commandos shouting over the roar of the ice-laden wind while Cooper starts to waver on his knees._ _One of the commandos grabs Cooper by the hair, baring his throat to the cold, and sneers something in Russian._ _Will sees the flash of a gun aimed at Cooper’s back and gasps. This_ can’t _happen…this_ won’t _happen. They have to make it out of this alive._  
  
_He launches himself into the air just as a shot rings out, tearing through him. Will doesn’t have time to scream as pain swallows his midsection or register that he’s knocked Cooper to the ground._ _They fall into the packed snow with Will on top of Cooper, shielding him from the cold and his hand cradling his head._  
  
_“Bones,” Will moans through his teeth over the sound of gunfire and yelling. “Bones…wake up.”_  
  
_Cooper’s eyes remain shut, his lashes dark against his pale skin. Will can feel his breathing warm against his skin or maybe it’s the blood spread under his own clothing._ _Perhaps it’s a mercy that it’s so cold since the pain from his gunshot wound is numb like the rest of his body._ _The wind picks up, effectively silencing the gunfire that goes on all around them until Will realizes that it’s over._  
  
_“Bones,” he whispers as he taps Cooper’s cheek with frozen fingers. “Wake up…”_  
  
_Someone stands over them, their presence as palpable as the adrenaline in Will’s body kicks in. They bend down, reaching out to check Cooper’s pulse._ _The fingers are clearly a man’s. Will struggles to protect Cooper, but his movements are clumsy and sluggish - too slow for his liking._ _The man says nothing as he shoves Will off Cooper and onto the snow._  
  
_“Hey,” Will growls as he scrambles to get on his hands and knees only to feel like there are a million knives stabbing him. “Don’t…touch him.”_  
  
_The man glances at Will, unimpressed, before turning back to Cooper. He starts jerking the agent’s shoulders with glove covered hands and whispering into his ear._ _Will watches as Cooper’s eyes flutter open, unfocused and dark. His tongue darts out, licking his lips, and he says something that Will cannot hear._  
  
_“Yes,” the man says. “I am here, comrade. Like Frank promised.”_  
  
_He helps Cooper sit up, minding his injured shoulder. “What the hell happened?” he asks, his voice louder this time. The agent stares at Will, seeing his blood starting to stain the snow._  
  
_“It seems that vice presidential incident was not over as we believed,” the man replies. He motions his chin towards Will, who is steadily growing weaker. “What about him?”_  
  
_Will collapses in the snow with a groan, his injured side taking the brunt of his fall. He stares at Cooper with fading vision, wondering why the man who he trusts with his life looks so cold. “Bones,” he pleads. “Please.”_  
  
_Cooper’s expression is stoic as he rises to his feet with the other man’s aid._  
  
_“You can’t,” Will cries, hissing at the effort and pain. “You can’t leave me here!”_  
  
_Cooper looks away, guilt etched in his features. “Let’s go,” he says to the man who slings the agent’s arm over his shoulders._  
  
_Will watches as they walk away at a snail’s pace, his heart pounding and his head spinning. “Cooper!” he screams as his nails dig into the snow covered ground. He starts dragging himself, his blood trailing behind him. “You can’t do this to me!”_  
  
_Cooper doesn’t say a word or turn his head. He keeps walking, having used Will and spat him out._ _The snow picks up, nearly blinding Will until it recedes and he realizes that he’s alone. He falls on his side, his eyes focusing on Cooper’s footprint that is only inches in front of him._  
  
_“No,” he whispers, his limbs slowly freezing as blood continues to pour of the wound. Or maybe it’s the subzero temperatures. “No…please don’t leave me.”_  
  
Will.  
  
_His eyelids feel like cement is weighing them. Will fights the urge to close them because he knows if he does, he will never open them again._  
  
Will.  
  
_His limbs are heavy like lead, so much so that it takes the last of Will’s strength to twitch his finger. As his eyes close, he sees a stream of red - bright and haunting - spreading out beneath him in the snow…_  
  
…there’s the sensation of warmth and gentle pressure coming from the center of his chest. It’s a distant tangible thing - like looking at the shore from a boat - but it’s there. There is a voice, the sound too muffled and low to be understood completely.

All Will is aware of is the sound of his breathing that comes in erratic and fast gulps of air that don’t quite fill his lungs and that his body is frozen solid, leaving his fingers and toes tingling.  
  
The voice is back, persistent and growing louder in his ears. “Will,” it seems to be calling, as if it’s coming from the other end of a tunnel. “Will, focus on me.”  
  
He can’t focus. Hell - he can’t even move. He stares up, unable to see anything but the ceiling, and lets out a shuddering breath that he cannot regain.  
  
“Will,” the voice says, the tone urgent. “Will…focus on me. It’s going to be okay.”  
  
_No it fucking won’t_ , Will screams inside his head. He’s becoming light-headed, so light-headed like he’s floating away. His lids are closing slowly as he chokes on the gasps that pass through his lips.  
  
“Will…Will…no, stay with me. Stay with me!” the voice yells. “Focus on my voice.”  
  
His vision fades in and out until everything goes dark.  
  
“Will,” the voice exclaims. Someone is tapping his cheek with their fingers. “Will! Open your eyes.”  
  
He sucks in a breath, gathering all the oxygen he can before Will’s snap open. Cooper is hovering above him, his face tense with anxiety.  
  
Cooper. Cooper is here.  
  
Will bolts upright and nearly collides with Cooper in process. He realizes that he’s not bleeding or freezing to death in the middle of nowhere in Russia, but in Cooper’s bedroom where he is safe and warm. He sucks in a deep breath that finally allows his lungs to expand, swallowing sweet oxygen and releasing it.  
  
“Nice and slow,” Cooper urges, his hand pressed against the center of Will’s chest. His other hand cards through Will’s hair in a soothing movements as the younger man starts to control his breathing. “That’s it. You’re okay, kid.”  
  
Will lets out a dry sob. “You… you left me,” he stammers, his voice shaking. He turns to Cooper, who looks confused. “In Russia… you left me… you and Ivan…  _oh god_ …”  
  
“Keep breathing,” Cooper says, his hands never leaving Will’s body. “Just keep breathing. Watch me.”

He demonstrates – an exaggeration – for Will’s benefit until the younger man follows suit, his body still shuddering through the aftershocks of his panic attack.

It surprises Will when Cooper gently coaxes him into his arms, enveloping him against his chest. He lets himself settle into those strong and familiar arms, sighing as Will rests his head against Cooper’s shoulder. They stay like that until Will’s heart stops hammering against his chest and he feels he can speak without breaking down.

“Tell me,” Cooper whispers into his hair.  
  
Will swallows. “We were back in Russia – right before Ivan found us – and when he came, you chose to leave me to die. I watched you leave me while I just bleed out in the snow,” he says, squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
“I’m not going to leave you, kid,” Cooper tells him, holding him tighter. “I would _never_ leave you.”  
  
Will shakes his head. “Everyone leaves me eventually –if I deserve it or not,” he counters. “No matter what I do, I’m used up. And left behind.”  
  
“Those people,” Cooper says as he pulls back and looks Will in the eye, “are idiots and have no idea what kind of person you are.”  
  
Will looks away. “You'll do the same once you're sick of me.”  
  
He expects Cooper to argue with him, not to kiss him. Will sighs against the older man’s lips, letting himself be drawn into a gentle and deep kiss. He clutches the front of Cooper’s shirt as the former agent dips him onto the mattress.

Will snakes his hand down Cooper’s chest to the hem of his t-shirt, his fingertips brushing against warm skin. He’s about take things further when the older man’s hand catches his wrist and breaking the kiss, leaving both of them panting.  
  
“Not tonight,” Cooper tells him huskily. He chuckles at the perplexed expression that is etched into Will’s face and leans forward to peck him on the lips. “Believe me when I say that I want to…”  
  
Will arches a brow. “But…”  
  
“You don’t need that right now,” Cooper says as he lies down next to Will and spoons him from behind, his arm loose around the younger man’s middle. As he settles into the older man’s arms and closes his eyes, Will realizes that Cooper is right.  
  
When he wakes up several hours later and dusk has taken over the sky, Will is facing Cooper – having turned over during his nap. His bedfellow is still asleep and glommed protectively around Will, shielding him from the nightmares and bad memories.  
  
Sight of Cooper like this makes Will realize that he’s truly seeing him for the first time.

 

* * *

  
Their relationship builds like a slow moving current, ebbing and flowing naturally as they settle into a quiet life on the farm. Cooper doesn’t push, letting Will set the pace of their encounters - even if it’s just something as small a kiss or having sex…  
  
…which is _exactly_ what they are doing at the moment. 

On the couch, no less. It’s hasty frottage, but Will’s not going to lie - the feeling of their cocks rubbing together between their interlocked hands is _fucking_ amazing and he’s pretty sure that neither of them are going to last long. 

Cooper’s hand squeezes one his ass cheeks, swatting it as they move against each other. “Like that, you cocky little bastard,” he growls into Will’s ear before tugging on the lobe with his teeth.  
  
He shudders, jerking his hips forward and tightens his grip on Cooper’s shoulder, nails digging into the tender flesh. “Quit hitting me like I’m a kid,” Will pants, thrusting his cock against Cooper’s.  
  
“Quit acting like one,” Cooper retorts, squeezing the taut flesh before pulling Will into a sloppy wet kiss that doesn’t really work.  
  
Yet it does.  
  
Will uses the moment to double up his efforts and is rewarded with Cooper’s low pitched moan and his body quivering like a bow as he climaxes. His semen pulsates onto their hard lengths, hands, and skin and Will can’t help but feel smug.

Cooper has the patience and endurance of a monk. He usually gets Will to the cusp of orgasm first and gracefully pushes him over the edge with a smirk or witty comment as the younger man loses control.  
  
But sometimes Will beats him at his own game.  
  
“Now you’re in trouble,” Cooper warns as he slides down Will’s body, batting his hands away from his aching erection.  
  
Will squirms under the man’s heated stare, letting him manipulate his body on the cushions. “How much trouble?” he asks, gasping as Cooper’s tongue flicks out and teases his leaking slit. “Oh god…”  
  
He watches Cooper swallow him down, humming contently and slipping a hand between his thighs to stroke his testicles. As those full lips reach the base of his straining erection, Will can’t look anymore - or even speak in coherent words. Will’s chest heaves as Cooper’s head bobs up and down, his tongue caressing his shaft.

“Bones,” he whines, running his sticky fingers through the other man’s hair.  
  
Cooper’s mouth vibrates around him and Will’s close.

Closer than close. He’s right there.

“Fuck your fucking mouth,” he babbles, lifting his head off the couch to stare at Cooper. It’s such an awesome sight to behold, watching the former agent sucking him off. “Goddamn dimples, too.”

Cooper tugs on him, his thumb pressed against Will’s perineum.

Of course Will falls apart - _very_ loudly - and is unable to look as Cooper swallows his release with his cheeks sucked in and his lips plush and red around his cock.  
  
“Dimples?” Cooper asks as he mouths Will’s inner thigh, nipping at the sensitive skin.  
  
Will nods, not bothering to move as Cooper’s lips slowly make their way back up his body. He jerks at the swirl of the older man’s tongue against his navel. “Stop it,” he grumbles, trying to contain a snort of laughter.  
  
“You have no idea how much I like this,” Cooper growls into Will’s stomach, his tongue flicking the protruding navel. “This part of you…”  
  
Will groans at the feeling of Cooper’s fingers tracing the moist flesh. “I have other parts,” he replies, lifting his head off the couch and staring down at Cooper, who is busying teasing him. “It’s just an outie.”  
  
Cooper hums in agreement, his mouth now sucking on Will’s navel. He bats away Will’s hands when he tries to move the older man’s head, trapping them at the younger man’s sides. “Never said I was done with you,” he states before sucking a bruise into Will’s stomach.  
  
“There’s this thing called a refractory period,” Will whines, trying to wiggle free from Cooper’s hands and mouth.

It’s not working and Will’s learned that when Cooper has his mind set on something, it’s difficult to dissuade him.  
  
And right now his mind is set on making Will turn to jelly in his hands.  
  
“I hate you,” Will grouses as Cooper continues moving up, his mouth trapping one of Will’s nipples.  
  
Cooper holds the yielding flesh between his teeth and flicks the nub with his tongue as he looks up at Will, grinning when he moans. “No you don’t,” he teases as he straddles the younger man.  
  
“No I don’t,” Will agrees, tilting his head to allow Cooper to trace his collarbone with his tongue. “I definitely don’t.”  
  
Cooper shakes his head, nuzzling Will’s cheek with his nose before pulling him into a languid kiss. He accepts it greedily, relishing the slide of Cooper’s tongue against his and pressure of their lips crushed together.  
  
He sighs as Cooper breaks the kiss, his lips finding a new target - Will’s ear lobe - and leans back, enjoying his attentions. “What did you want to do tonight?” Will asks.  
  
“This,” Cooper growls into his neck.  
  
Will shifts, bringing his hands up to grasp Cooper’s back. “This? I meant after.”  
  
“I don’t plan on letting you get dressed this evening,” Cooper declares.  
  
“What about to cook?”  
  
“We can order out.”  
  
“One of us will need to get dressed when the delivery guy comes.”  
  
Cooper thinks on this for a moment, then says, “We can give him a show.”  
  
Will bursts out laughing, burying his face into Cooper’s chest. “Jesus,” he mumbles before pulling back to look up at the older man. “We’re supposed to fly _under_ the radar.”  
  
“Fine,” Cooper relents as he gets to his feet and pulls Will with him, heading towards the bedroom. “I’ll get dressed and you’ll stay naked.”  
  
Will rolls his eyes. “I’m not some pretty young thing, you know,” he says, mildly insulted. “I have feelings!”  
  
Cooper decides at that very moment to pin Will to the wall and cup his genitals, giving them a teasing squeeze. “You have feelings, huh?” Cooper taunts as Will gasps in pleasure.  
  
“I have a feeling that you’re going to bend me over the footboard and fuck me senseless,” Will groans, his dick starting to stir.  
  
Cooper does just that, holding Will’s hips in his capable hands and aiming for that sweet spot that makes Will incoherent and pliable in the former agent’s arms.

“Already senseless?” Cooper growls into the shell of his ear with a well-timed thrust of his cock.  
  
“Bones,” Will moans loudly, holding onto the footboard for dear life and hoping that he doesn’t lose his balance when he cums. “Right there… don’t stop.”  
  
Cooper lets go of one of his hips and uses that hand to turn Will’s face, his fingers stroking his chin. “Wasn’t planning on it, caboose,” he murmurs before kissing him.  
  
It’s hasty and frantic, set to the punishing pace of Cooper’s hips and a broken moment later, Will arches against Cooper’s arm as it holds his body to the other man’s chest. 

“Are you going to wrap your hand around your cock for me?” Cooper pants. “I know how you like that, getting in on the action while I’m inside you.”  
  
Will does just that, wrapping his fist around his cock and pumping it in time with Cooper’s thrusts. “Oh god,” he moans, shuddering. “Bones… fuck…”  
  
“I am fucking you,” Cooper replies. “Nice and hard - just how you like it.”  
  
The dirty talking thing is a new development and Will certainly _does not_ mind it in the slightest. It’s actually pretty hot when Cooper does it and he loves how the older man’s takes on a different tone - predatory and sultry.  
  
And with another thrust that brings Will closer to release…  
  
…well, he’s not complaining.  
  
They fall apart together, words dying on their tongues as they moan and shudder against each other. Will collapses against the footboard, panting as the last of his orgasm courses through him before he turns back to Cooper.  
  
“Did you seriously call me _caboose_ during sex?” he accuses.  
  
Instead of answering him, Cooper just pulls him into a kiss and guides him to the bathroom to wash up.  
  
Later when Cooper is paying the delivery guy, Will is reclined in the bed with the bed linens covering his naked body. He had found that the older man was dead serious about keeping him naked for the rest of the night, which Will didn’t actually mind.

If Cooper wanted to keep Will in constant pleasure until he could barely remember his own name, he wasn’t going to complain. At all.  
  
“Pizza is here,” Cooper announces as he comes into the bedroom, carrying a pizza box in one hand and two beers in the other.  
  
Will sits up, hungrily eyeing the pizza box. “I am starving,” he says as Cooper set it down on the bed.  
  
“Starving, huh?” he replies with a smug grin. “Wonder how that happened.”  
  
Will is grabbing a slice of pizza when he shrugs. “No idea,” he quips. “Something to do this old guy screwing me ten ways from Sunday.”  
  
“Watch it, kid,” Cooper grouses, arching a threatening brow. “That _old guy_ just bought you pizza.”  
  
Will just smiles at him before taking a bite. They eat their dinner in a comfortable silence until he realizes that they have only a month left in the house.  
  
“What is it?” Cooper asks after swallow a gulp of beer.  
  
Will shrugs. “We have a month left,” he replies as he stares at his fourth slice of pizza. “I wish we didn’t have to leave.”  
  
“About that,” Cooper says as he gets off the mattress and walks to his dresser.  
  
Will watches him, arching a questioning brow. “You have an idea on where you want to go next?”  
  
“Not exactly,” Cooper replies as he digs through his top drawer and pulls out a slip of yellow paper. He waves it at Will before passing it over. “Take a look.”  
  
Will wipes his hand on a napkin before taking the paper from Cooper. His eyes scan the contents, slowly realizing that he is holding the deed to the farm. “Holy shit…” he whispers, staring up at Cooper in awe. “Are you serious?”  
  
Cooper nods. “I know how much you like this place,” he admits, almost sounding shy. “And it’s grown on me.”  
  
“I just…” Will stammers, completely speechless. He takes a moment to compose himself, still gawking at the deed. “No one’s ever done something like this. For me.” He looks up at Cooper. “I love your dick.”  
  
Cooper looks confused for a moment before he starts laughing, his cheeks turning bright red as Will’s hand flies to his mouth.  
  
“I mean… fuck…” he whines, his face burning with embarrassment.  
  
Cooper leans over him and guides Will’s lips to his own, kissing him sweetly. “I love your dick, too,” he says when they part. “Now… how about we discuss getting a new bed…”  
  
It’s not Shakespeare, but it works for them.


End file.
